I'm Sorry!
by 20.BOOK.ADDICT.18
Summary: Imagine your imprint going into a coma right after you rejected them. Would you regret it? Say your sorry and try everything in your power to show that you've changed your mind... Paul/Bella Pairing. No Lemons!


**So this is a non-lemony one-shot of Paul and Bella being imprints, if it wasn't already glaringly obvious. I hope that you guys like it. :)**

 **I own nothing! Though I really wish that I did. ;)**

* * *

'Beep...Beep...Beep!'

The noise of the heartbeat monitor sounds deafening to my ears, especially with my enhanced hearing.

For the past four months, I have been on this small chair next to my comatose mate; just waiting for her to open her beautiful, caramel-colored eyes. During this time I've been mentally berating myself on how I treated my beautiful imprint. I despise how I treated her just before this happened.

*Flashback Begins*

 _"Paul! Please, just talk to me! I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you and I hope you know that I l-love you- even though I know this is the imprint connection talking. Then again maybe it isn't, maybe this is me- putting myself out there again hoping I won't be burned and maimed again. Though if you truly despise me and my existence, then tell me. Tell me… A-and I'll go away. I'll n-never ever come back." she yelled out to me. Her voice was cracking in certain places until her voice became quieter than a whisper._

 _It was then that I spoke. I didn't even think through what all that I was saying; it just came out like verbal diarrhea._

 _"I don't care! Leave! I hate you; I hate your very being. I'd rather die than be mated to you for life. We would never work! I have a shit load of women wanting to be with me; women that are by far better than you! You don't even compare. Why would I need or even want you? I'm happy being single and free. I don't need..." I was cut off mid-sentence when I turned to face her._

 _What I saw made me feel as if I've just been sucker punched by the pack as a whole. Sweet, innocent Bella Swan had tears running down her pale skinned face; she didn't dare make a sound. She looked as if all the hope and life had been forcefully sucked out of her tiny body. I suppose in a way it had been; by me no less._

 _I felt like scum; worse than the lowlifes that walked this earth. Her arms were wrapped around her chest; trying to stay put together. She sniffed back tears and spoke back to me, but so very softly._

 _"Okay, Paulie." That broke me just a little more. "I understand. I'm glad that you'll be happy; I would never want the pain that I feel every day… on you. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough. I was never enough." She whispered so softly, so tenderly; as if I hadn't just torn her apart._

 _I took a step forward, arms spread wide- hoping to get her in my arms and profusely apologize for everything that I said. Instead, she stumbled back from me as if I wished her harm. She ran to her truck and burned rubber as she left. A whimper tore from my throat. My wolf was howling in my mind._

 _I was stuck in the abyss of my thoughts when I heard tires squealing followed by the ear-grating sounds of metal bending, then... a boom like crash. I don't know how but I just knew that it was Bella. I quickly as possible called the ambulance and told them the location. After that, all I knew was that I was running towards the direction the sound of the crash came from. When I got there the first thing I see is her truck rammed into a huge tree, and another car was right next to a different tree little ways up ahead, on the opposite side of the road; the side doors only having a small dent to them._

 _I ran straight to Bella, hoping and praying that she was fine and in perfect shape. Instead, when I see her, she was looking down; at what I wasn't sure until I looked down too._

 _She had a long metal jammed into her right side. I whined when I saw the blood that was slowly but surely pouring out. I felt my eyes go black with white around it: meaning my wolf was out too. I ripped the door off its hinges. I started looking Bella over trying to find any other injuries._

 _She turned her head towards me; her forehead had a huge gash and her lower lip was busted, both had blood trickling down._

 _"Hey. Y-you kn-know it's re-really not as b-bad as it looks, P-Paulie. I mean I can't feel a th-thing. I'll be alright, rem-member I'm Bella the klutz; always in and out of the hospital. No need to…" she was trying to reassure me of the damage that she had, but then started to choke on her own blood, so much so, that it was trickling out of her mouth too._

 _"Bella! Come on honey you got to get through this. The ambulance should be on its way now. Just hold on a little longer, okay… Just a little longer." I told her trying to keep her awake._

 _"You know Paul I didn't get to leave, and I promised you that I would… didn't I?" She whispered._

 _"No baby, No! You don't have to leave anymore you can stay here with me, always." I insisted._

 _"But… I…" She was cut off from having fainted, but then I noticed that I couldn't hear her breath or even hear her heart beating._

 _I heard the ambulance pull up beside us._

 _"Bella! BELLA! Wake up! Listen the ambulance is here now, so wake up. Bella!" I tried shaking her._

 _I didn't see Sam and Jared run up to me. "Paul! Let's go! Let them do their job. Come on we'll meet them at the hospital. Call Charlie Jared." Sam ordered._

 _"On it, Sam." Jared said quickly._

 _"Sam! She won't wake up! She's isn't breathing!" I yelled._

 _They came up to me, after Jared finished the call, and dragged me away to the edge of the woods. I was trying to fight my back to her, but it was pointless with them two holding me back. So I helplessly watched the paramedics get her out of the truck, along with the metal. They ran her to the ambulance truck and put pressure on the wound. The last thing I heard or saw was them putting the paddles to her chest, and hearing her heartbeat back to life right after._

*Flashback Over*

So that leads to here and now. Me at the hospital- a whole 4 months later- next to my mate. I've been hoping that each day that passes by, will be the day that she opens her beautiful brown eyes. Her father had just left; asking me if I was to stay here all night again. Naturally, my answer was a definite yes. I have no idea what to do; I feel as if all this is my fault, like maybe if I had accepted her as my imprint from the start, and kept her with me, she wouldn't have left; she most definitely wouldn't have been hit by a drunk no less.

I feel so ashamed of myself; the fact that I couldn't reach her in time to stop this whole mess from happening. To me it's like why be this strong, fast, and powerful wolf when I couldn't even save my mate in time; but then again this, her being in a coma, is way better than the alternative… death.

~Page Break~

I woke from my nightmare, of Bella being dead instead of in a coma, to smooth, dainty, tiny fingers running through my head; a soothing low purr was coming from my chest. I instantly shot up because I didn't smell anyone else in this room, besides Bella. I was frantically looking around to see any type of intruder but snapped my head back to the girl in the hospital bed when I heard giggling. I almost slipped and fell with how fast I jumped up to reach her in my state of shock.

"Whoa, slow down there Paul. I'm not going anywhere. Jeez, you're acting like I've been asleep for days or something." She giggled; though she did look nervous and confused.

That didn't stop me though; I went straight up to her and scooped her in a hug, burying my face in her neck.

"But you were asleep for four months straight. The doctors didn't think you were ever going to wake up; I believed you were, though. I wouldn't have been able to last without you." I mumbled in her neck.

I can't believe she awake she finally awake. Now I can make everything up to her. Shit! The last thing she most likely remembers is me yelling at her and then rejecting her, followed by the accident. I pulled back from her neck, looking into her eye, making sure she saw that I mean everything I'm about to say.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant any of that stuff I said back before the crash. I do love you, so much too. I would have never been happy with anyone else, or without you being here. I love everything about you: your hair, smile, laugh, eyes, curves, etc… I think you're the most beautiful woman that I have seen. I'd also rather die than to NOT be mated to you and only you. I don't care about any other woman, girl, lady… just you. And it's not you being unable to compare to them, it's them being unable to ever compare to you, because you ARE the best that I've ever had, or can have. So with that said please forgive… let me make it up to you for the rest of our everlasting existence." I held my breath, looking down at the clear tiles on the floor, waiting for her response.

I looked up when I smelled her salty tears. They were running down her face; she was looking at me as if I've lost my mind. "Why? Why would you want me? I'm nothing, but a weak human girl; a pale face. I'm not brave, strong, and beautiful; I'm nothing that a strong wolf like you needs. You need a woman who can be strong like you; you need a girl from the Rez. I'm too clumsy, inexperienced, and shy. You're confident, experienced, fun, outgoing, graceful, and so much more; more than I'll ever be. I really wish that you had imprinted on someone else- someone that's better than me." She raved- looking like she was going to hyperventilate.

I couldn't stop the growl that tore from my throat even if I tried. She was wrong because she was everything to me.

"You're wrong Bella; you are absolutely everything to me and my wolf. We couldn't have asked for a better mate. We know that you are, and always will be the most gorgeous person that we could ever hope to have in our lives. I love you more than life its self. When I said those horrible, cruel words to you that day- was the day I regretted it deeply. It was also the day I stopped being afraid to love and care for you. So, you see all this was, was me and my own stupid fears. My own fears were what caused me to push you away, but then again my fear of losing you forever, were what made me open my blind eyes and give us a chance." I paused to let her take what I said in. I stepped closer.

"I used to believe that the imprint would take my choice away, I thought that the bond would just choose and it would be like love at first sight… but it wasn't. My love for you came unexpectedly and quietly." And closer. "I never knew until it just flashed so bright that I couldn't ignore it any longer because I do love you with everything that I am." And closer. "So I learned that the entire imprint bond is just showing me the path to you- from a dark, cramped, and hollow forest. So, that when I see you… I see only you." I breathed, stopping right in front of her. My dark brown eyes to her caramel brown eyes.

I lifted my hand and caressed her smooth cheeks, watching as she unconsciously leans into me. I didn't know what would happen now that everything was out and in the open, but I did know that I would always do what I could to have her forgive me. And if someway- somehow- she chooses to be with me. I would make damn sure that I treat her like the queen that she is. She would never want for anything because I would give her the world if she wanted. And maybe, just maybe I would get the honor of calling her my wife and mother to our kids.

"Paul I love you too. I don't know when it happened, but I do. And I would really love to try this- us- with you; I hope that we can go at a slow pace." She whispered softly, staring soul deep into my eyes.

I hoped she could see how much I love her. "Of course, beautiful. If you want to go slow, we'll go slowly. You just lead the way. Just don't lead me into a brick wall; I may be able to heal, but I'm pretty sure that it'll hurt like a bitch." I teased, trying to light up her mood.

It worked! She laughed! "Ok Paulie, thank you. I love you." She giggled some more, then yawned.

I chuckled at how adorable she looked trying to stay awake, even though her eyes were drooping closed. "Sleep Beautiful Swan. I'll be right here when you wake." I guided her down on her bed, softly setting her head on the pillow.

She yawned cutely again. "M'kay. Night Paul." Then she was floating in her own dreamland.

"Night Beautiful Swan. I'll love you always and forever."

* * *

 **2,324 Words! This is most certainly not a drabble, now I'm feeling immensely proud of myself. Leave a review please!**


End file.
